Give Them A Show
by Drunk Scholar
Summary: Instead of training aspiring hunters and huntresses, what if Beacon was instead the premier school for cultural and performing arts? What sort of shenanigans are Team RWBY and Team JNPR up to now? Ruby's an artist, Jaune is a dancer, and Weiss is... well Weiss. A lighthearted romantic comedy in a colorful AU, inspired by 'Jaune's Video Diary' by AngeloGene. *Hiatus*
1. Prologue: One's End is Another's Start

**_Prologue_**

* * *

On the peak of a shining beacon (both literally and metaphorically), there sat a man of great wisdom and infinite age, a man that commended respect, awe, and quite frankly the fear of all his peers. There sat in a chair with coffee in hand, the "Great and Mighty" Oz (or Ozpin Blackstone Copperfield Dresden in full, but do not call him that unless you are volunteering to be sawed in half in during the next staff luncheon). So what exactly was this illustrious and mighty man doing, as he sat and overlooked the area beyond his window with smarmy eyes and a smirk? Why, he was obviously selecting which of his new students to torme- *cough* "nurture" in the coming year. He turned his seat around and briefly considered his position. Beacon Academy was, and still is the primary school of the cultural and performing arts to aspiring legends everywhere, where opportunity flowed like the tears of a crazed fan, recently rejected by their favourite idol, while excitement as juicy as the pleasure of burning fan mail was endless. And Ozpin sat at the helm of this marvelous venture, so he'll be damned if it wasn't going to bring him some fun. After all, what's a show without a good and hearty laugh? With one final smirk, Ozpin returned to reviewing the list of potential victi- *cough* prodigies to "nurture" in the coming year.

* * *

 **Ruby Rose**

 _Omygod Omygod Omygod Omygod Omygod Omygod Omygod!_ As Ruby let her mind race at impossible speeds, she continued to race around her home, stuffing stationary and random knick-knacks into her bag, while trying to locate the irreplaceable object she was currently missing.

"DAD! Where's my sketchbook? I put it right here, youdidnttakeitdidyou? Omygodhowcouldyoudothistome? Youdidntthrowitawaydidyou? OmygodOmygodOmy…" Ruby blurred out, as she began to hyperventilate (hard).

"Ruby Rose, what did I say about disregarding punctuation and proper sentence structure?"

She final sighed out with red cheeks, "Not to do it?"

The blonde man, who posed the question with quiet eloquence was sitting at the dining table with paper and pen in hand, chuckling at her antics. Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby's father was a poet and renowned playwright, with successes such as "Entire Team" (M-rated) and his endless track record of romantic poetry, but currently a very popular Literature professor at Patch University (with a whopping 90% female attendance rate of above age 28, most of which were not even registered for his lectures…).

As Taiyang rose to answer her queries, a crash in the house garnered the young rose's immediate attention, turning her head so fast it was going to give the readers a whiplash. She flashed out of the room, following the general trail of destruction and the odd smell of bad puns. After turning a final corner into the living room, there sat underneath a pile books another blonde, one just as striking as her father, although with different assets that garnered the opposing gender's attention. With a grand leap and a shower of books, the blonde turned and gave her "the smile", not a regular old smile, it was the one and only Yang Xiao Long trademarked smile that burned like the light of a thousand suns (seriously it's written in her contract as a model, legally airtight and all).

"Hey Rubes, I found your sketchbook! You left it underneath all these books, really should clean up after yourself, or does my lil widdle sis still need my help?" Yang said with an increasingly teasing tone in her voice.

"Nope, I'm a big girl now! I drink milk." She swiftly answered with little thought. Although stated in the most mature tone Ruby could muster, the contents of her defense left a lot to be desired, made more than obvious by Yang's hearty laugh, as blood rushed her cheeks. "C'mon, it's not funny…" She cried out indignantly, alongside a pout that could bring peace to all of Remnant in half a heartbeat.

"I know Rubes. It's just I'm so happy! Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever! I knew you had talent Rubes, but I can't believe that your art would catch the eye of so many people, there were lines to see your entry, LINES!" Yang said with pride and triumph in her eyes (as far as Ruby could see anyway).

Ruby herself could scarcely believe that her entry to an art festival would be received so well, and she couldn't help but feel proud of herself. ' _I feel good about myself_ , 'she thought to herself absentmindedly with a big grin pulling on the sides of her lips. After all, she not only received a scholarship for early admission to the illustrious Beacon Academy, but a personal invitation from Glynda Goodwitch herself, the art critic dubbed with the nickname 'Dream Destroyer '. Nothing could possibly be better for the young artist's ego.

She couldn't help but turn to see her ticket to fame, which hung over the fire placed, framed, signed in approval by the critic herself, and beneath it a plaque that read "Bromance". What was this picture you ask? Well, it was certainly "unique". There sat over the fire place an incredibly detailed picture, one made with much care and experience, embodying the very definition of beauty and style, a depiction of her two most beloved father figures. A scene of her dad and her uncle Qrow on a love seat, with nothing but a blanket to cover their holy towers, with sweat depicted on their chiseled muscles and strained body, alongside expressions of ecstasy that no one would (or could) expect a young sketch artist to depict so graphically.

To Ruby this was her pride and joy, her magnum opus (up till this point anyway), a depiction of the story her father once told her about their time at Beacon as students, about how he and her uncle had overcome her differences to bond as true brothers-in-arms. She knew her father was quite proud of it (hence the reason it was above the fireplace), although she always wondered why her uncle Qrow would give it an odd look and blush away whenever he came upon it.

But no matter, this will be the day that she took on the world. She slid her sketchbook into her bag and slung it over her shoulder in one swift motion. Ruby Rose was ready to change her motto to "Carpe Diem".

* * *

 **Yang Xiao Long**

As she strode over to her beloved motorcycle, affectionately nicknamed "Bumblebee", she tossed Ruby a helmet and prepped for their trek over to Vale. She ignited the engine and off they went with wind in their faces and hope in their guts.

It would take a short drive to a port on the northern side of the island, then a ferry to Vale, and an airship to reach their final destination, Beacon; but they were traveling light and fast, as their luggage should have arrived sometime yesterday, while the bike couldn't have moved more smoothly towards their eventual destination. This calm and smooth drive eventually left the blonde bombshell to her personal musings.

Yang was a model and an actress (who did her own stunts, a personal point in which she took extreme pride upon), and although she was quite famous for her age, she could not wait to start her climb to the top. She was fueled by her love of competition, along with the exhilarating feeling of bringing surprise and excitement to the lives of those who saw her perform her craft, spreading joy through her contagious eagerness and thrill-seeking nature, she was definitely excited to reach her new proving grounds. In her lifetime Yang has been all over Remnant, competing in beauty pageants during her time in Atlas, modelling for different Mistralian clothing lines, alongside the occasional appearance in a product advert, and although they were all quite enjoyable, nothing could compare to how she felt when acting. Although the money and fame that came with her profession was quite nice, she didn't really do it for the lifestyle, and it definitely wasn't because she preferred to be somebody else, she was quite proud of herself (especially considering how easily she made both men and women blush with her playful banter and *cough* assets), so why exactly did she love to act? It was a question that Yang had asked herself more than once, and so far she's never been able to come to a solid conclusion.

It was something personal, something much deeper than the mere glamour or thrill of it, something much more complicated that she had yet to fully grasp or understand. She was ecstatic about the emotions she could bring out of people, their hopes and aspirations emphasized by the connection they felt with either the characters or stories she was a part of, and although she couldn't really place what exactly about this interaction she aspired to capture, she knew just how much she desired to continue and hone her abilities. As they arrived at the port with the ocean in sight, she put away her musings for another day, laughing inwardly at how in comparison to everything else in her life, her personal musings of self-reflection were a billion times more constructed than anything else she's ever thought about.

 _'Nobody calls Yang Xiao Long, a simple "blonde"!'_ She declared privately, but proudly.

"Hey Rubes, c'mon we're here. Look at the ocean and smell the ocean breeze, water we waiting for? Onward, eh, eh?" She said this with excitement in her voice, with the only response being the audible groans of Ruby and the seagulls around them.

* * *

 **AN: Hi, this is just a simple story coming from me about the life and adventures of our heroes in AU where the worst thing that could happen is getting yourself on an embarrassing clip on the Remnant equivalent of TMZ or Fox News. It's simple lighthearted and I hope you enjoy it enough to keep giving it a chance, I'm an improving writer and all I want to do is give people a good laugh, but life's depressing enough as it is.**

 **Well plans for the story I suppose, most people will keep their canon personalities although I will be emphasizing different traits that don't necessarily get explored in the actual show, or tweaking them slightly to fit in with the genre and setting. However, I'm still undecided whether to keep the idea of semblences or not (Aura definitely, but not sure about semblences, pm me if you got any ideas), or to intertwine them to their personalities. I somewhat experimented with this, for example, in this chapter when Ruby panics she ends up speaking quickly and hyperventilating, while Yang is fueled by a hot, fiery passion, it's subtle enough that I could change it and keep it if chosen to do so.**

 **For a straight guy, I have some really bad yaoi pairings, don't think too deeply about it. I'm never going to make it super explicit anyway...**

 **Well, leave me a review if you got time, if you hated it tell me, I'll try to fix it, if you had a chuckle, laugh, or cringed, also tell me, so I can continue torturing some poor souls, it's how I stay young.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Grandest of Welcomes

**Ruby Rose**

As Ruby Rose arrived at the gates of Beacon Academy, she couldn't help but wonder in amazement at the sheer variety of character the campus held. It was decorated quite reminiscently of a festival, with balloons, flags, music, and all manner of things that inspired the young artist's sense of wonderment. Nonetheless, it was the colorful individuals that surrounded her that drew her attention. In the corner of her vision there was a noirette male with camera and tripod in hand at the corner of her vision, followed closely by a hyperactive acrobat with striking orange hair on her cranium, they might as well have been connected at the hip, but Ruby thought it was cute. While on the opposite end, an elegant lady in white strutted determinately with a large case trailing her, whereas a solemn looking blonde with musical instruments on his back trudged just in front of her with care. Every possible shape and colour assaulted her senses as masses of people bustled to and fro in her field of vision, and for the lack of a better word, Ruby thought it was absolutely festive.

 _This is sososososososososo cool!_ Ruby thought ecstatically, excited to explore the possibilities in this new and unfamiliar place. "Isn't this great, Yang?" Ruby turned to smile at her sister, but only to swiftly find nothing but air and sheer disappointment, the harsh kind that typically came with Mondays or waiting for extended periods of time for food, only for the restaurant to have gotten your order wrong.

However, before panic could set in on her adorable heart, she caught sight of the blonde mane underneath a cherry tree through the crowd, and swiftly chased after it. After struggling through the sea of people between her and her spontaneous sister, she shouted, "YANG! How could you leave me like that?" Ruby pouted in annoyance, with enough adorability that could prompt even the most corrupt politicians to repent.

"Oh. Sorry Rubes, I just saw someone here that I wanted to talk to," Yang began, with a puzzled look on her face, "but she kinda just disappeared…"

"Oh? So what'd imaginary friend look like?" Ruby asked quizzically, with a slight hint of teasing.

The retort was instantaneous, "Jet-black hair, bow on head, she looked familiar, and definitely my type." Yang purred curiously, smiling at Ruby with a glint in her eyes that Ruby knew would lead to a lot of terrible ideas…

Ruby immediately regretted attempting to tease her older sister. She should've known that Yang would just toss it back at her with interest. "Y-ya-yaaanngggg! C'mon, we-," Ruby began with a stutter, only to be oh so rudely interrupted by the bell resounding from the top of beacon itself, and Ruby swore that she heard maniacal laughter underneath clear resounding of the bell, but that was a mystery for another time.

"Hey sis…" Yang said without expression.

"Yes, Yang?" Ruby replied vacantly.

"I think we're late…" Yang answered impassively

And with that, the two sisters disappeared instantaneously. All those who witnessed this anomaly of nature, forever swore that red and gold could in fact make orange at high velocities.

As Ozpin stood on stage, he noticed an orange streak rush into the auditorium, and he couldn't resist expressing the Cheshire grin he was so blessed with since birth.

' _Oh this year is going to be so much."_ He mused sardonically.

Ozpin promptly began, "Ladies and gentleman, performers, artists, cultural aficionados, and eccentrics, welcome to the one and only Beacon Academy!" Ozpin smiled vivaciously, feeling the heat of pyrotechnics behind him, embellishing his every motion. "I welcome each and every one of you, those who have strived hard to earn their spot, and those who were noticed for their potential, we aim to sharpen your talents, ensuring each and every one of you will leave a mark in history, as your works to be coveted and enjoyed for centuries to come. Through these doors we have raised maestros of every craft known to man, and we will continue to do so with you! We will hone your wits, your talents, and your abilities to reach the very pinnacle of creativity and audacity, forging a sword against monotony and a shield against mediocrity! You shall live not in dreariness, but vivaciously." And with a simple flick of the wrist, the wizard threw his hat into air, and bellowed, "Ladies and Gentleman, I once again welcome you all, so let's give em' a good show, shall we?" With one final laugh the wizard disappeared, leaving a strict-looking blonde shaking her head in exasperation.

* * *

 **Yang Xiao Long**

Within the stands of the auditorium, there sat one Yang Xiao Long. She felt a spectrum of emotions at the moment, but none could compare to one that simply towered among them, her sense of exhilaration. She felt her blood pumping, her mind rushing, and her soul just bubbling with passion for the coming days. Or at least, until her instincts kicked in, warning her of danger, not the fun kind for the thrill-seeking blonde, but the kind that'll keep even the most hardy awake at night.

As she turned to return her eyes to the stage, shivers went down her back, while beads of sweat appeared on time with the clicking sounds of high heels. On stage was none other than Glynda Goodwitch, aptly titled "Dream Destroyer ". Yang had heard stories; many stories of the famous critic, rumour even had it that she consumed the soul of herself, while and Mk.I suffered mysterious accidents involving a sealed vault and anthrax.

Although she would never show it, Yang would never forget the fear Goodwitch instilled on her during her premier as an actress. Goodwitch, with sharp eyes and an even sharper mind, assessed the movie with the aura of a feared and swift judge, frightening cast and audience alike. It took hours before Yang finally dredged up the fact that Goodwitch was in fact an art critic, rather than a movie critic. It was frightening enough to have her assess your work as a guest, let alone an actual critic within your field, and she unconsciously turned her full attention on stage with prayers to Oum for mercy at the back of her mind.

"Everyone, allow me to apologize for the headmaster's…flamboyance. This academy is a professional institute that is internationally recognized, and I hope you continue to view it as such. His actions shall be dealt with swiftly." The smile she displayed was incredibly beautiful, but everyone knew the intent behind it. They all instinctively wished the headmaster luck, with Yang solemnly hoping that the headmaster had good life insurance and had his will in order.

"Due to the headmaster's irresponsibility, it has fallen on to me to explain to you how the first two weeks will transpire." Goodwitch sighed in obvious irritation and continued, "Each of you will receive a message to your scroll at end of this ceremony, conveying your student ID and dorm room number. The rooms have been assigned based on your personal profile, alongside your abilities, whereas those who have also been assigned to the room should complement your abilities, pushing you to succeed both individually, and as a group. This group of individuals are your partners for the initiation event at the end of the first two weeks. Take this time to promptly prepare and explore possibilities your acts. A second-year student has also been assigned to your room, assisting in your adjustment to the academy, alongside conveying a theme for your initiation act. I want all of you to listen well and mule over what I am about to say, what you do here is not merely a development of your personal talents, but the development of your abilities to impart a lasting impression on your audience. The ability to move hearts and minds, inspiring others to do the same in all fields of life is what we aim to truly develop within each and every one of you. I hope that you all remember this through your time here." Goodwitch took one final look around the room, before finishing wearily, "Please leave in an orderly fashion and find your rooms, a map of the campus should have also been sent to your scrolls, and if you are lost, do not hesitate to contact any of the staff. The rest of the day is yours. You are all dismissed." The headmaster's second in command swiftly turned, and the entire room let out a collective sigh of relief.

* * *

 **Omake: Blake's thoughts**

 **Blake Belladonna**

Underneath the shade of a cherry tree on the grounds of Beacon, there sat a peculiar ravenette with book in one hand and pen in the other. At first glance, one wouldn't notice the ravenette as anything special, but on closer inspection her amber eyes and strong features were more than striking, all the more accented by the cute bow on her head that twitched periodically. It was of course none other than Blake Belladonna, accomplished author and journalist, bearer of truth & justice to both Faunus and human, or at least she hoped she still was…

With a sigh, Blake leaned her back in bemusement, and contemplated on how she got into this situation in the first place. A few months ago, Blake was a member of the National White Fang., a journalistic magazine based off of the principles of relaying the clean and honest truth (hence "White") of all affairs to the general public, keeping companies, organizations, and even governments in check through the power of knowledge (hence "Fang"), especially for the Faunus. Although it was an idealistic endeavor, it was still one that Blake truly believed in, one that she felt she was making difference in by exposing the truth and relaying information that would otherwise be covered up by bureaucracy and shady back room deals, it was a dream made reality for the virtuous writer. Unfortunately, it was nothing more than a mirage… It was the small things at first, articles from multiple journalists that became "lost", good journalists being transferred to other departments, and even the disappearances of a number of her photographs overnight. She could no longer stand it, and took it up to her editor and mentor, and all she received was misnomers and deflection. Fed up, she decided to get to the bottom of this herself, and as much as she loved the truth, what she found shattered her, account after account of censorship, information manipulation, information brokering, blackmail, and straightforward lies. On that day Blake realized that she wasn't revealing the truth, she was helping to create an illusion of it, solidifying the reliability of an organization that did not deserve it, and each time she told the truth, another would use her credibility to slip in a lie, and on that same day, she resigned. She left the company, telling no one and bringing almost nothing, leaving only a letter written in smooth cursive on the desk of her editor.

Blake sighed again at her situation, she wanted to expose the organization for what it was, but she couldn't do it from the shadows, the conglomerate was too large to take on without a plan, so here she was at Beacon, the premier academy of the arts, and the premier to garner some attention. So with new found confidence she stood up and stretched, smiling with enough fervor that onlookers swore that they saw fangs, and began to confidently stride forward until a sudden ping stopped her.

She found her scroll, and noticed the notification on it: "Reminder: Pick up _Ninjas of Love_ _Vol. 2_ today at Tukson's, limited copies". At first glance, people would have seen a beautiful ravenette standing in silent contemplation underneath a blossoming cherry tree; it was needless to say a very picturesque moment. But on closer inspection, one would notice the single bead of sweat streaking down her forehead, her erratically twitching black bow, the repressed gnashing of teeth, and her oddly dilated pupils; it was needless to say a very disturbing moment. It took only a single moment, for Blake to disappear towards the general direction of the Bullhead pads with ludicrous levels of agility that no person should be capable of, leaving a surprised blonde in the dust. It was silently agreed upon by those who witnessed Blake's incredible feat of speed that she was truly a force of nature, beautiful, mysterious, and down-right frightening…

* * *

 **AN: Hey ladies and gents, here's another chapter alongside a little side chapter. I decided to do these side chapters, because I don't really want to divert from the main plot, which comedy. However, I do still wish do these characters justice, and so more serious notes or odder pieces will be shown through these "Omakes", this include character motivations, little side jokes, etc. This time it was Blake's background, I didn't do this because I wanted to get through it as quickly as possible (well I kinda did, but hear me out), Blake is one of those characters that I actually really like, albeit her development in actual canon is somewhat lackluster, there are a lot of good fiction on this site that develop Blake realistically to the point where I really appreciate her as a character. I wanted to try to do her potential justice, and so she was featured in the Omake. I hope it wasn't too serious, because I have no intention of writing anything too serious at the moment, doesn't necessarily mean I won't be thoughtful in my writing though.**

 **Aside from that, how do you like this chapter? With the introduction of Ozpin's shenanigans (oh I love the Irish for that word) and Gylnda's deadliness, I truly hoped it brought some kind of reaction to you, even if it was merely a chuckle.**

 **DO NOT WORRY! The next chapter will formally introduce our full gang of misfits, and I promise you that I will make it as hilarious and ridiculous as possible (or at least enjoyable, to the best of my abilities). Like usual, leave a review (some comments would be nice), both bad and good, I do this for fun and personal improvement, so it won't do to not know what I'm doing wrong or right!**

 **Good day to you all, ladies and gents!**


	3. Chapter 2A: First Impressions

**Ruby Rose**

As Ruby ambled along the hallways of Beacon towards her dorm, older sister in tow to ensure minimum chaos, a simple thought began to worry her. She was nervous about her new partners. Ruby by nature was a sweet and innocent soul (as far as 17 year olds go), so she was quite agreeable and likeable, or at least she thought she was. Nonetheless, she feared their reactions, when finding out that they were seniors only in age, but not necessarily in skill. So against her better conscience, Ruby turned to the closest indomitable spirit in her life, her sister.

"Yang?" Ruby muttered meekly.

"Hmmm?" Bringing the fiery blonde to stop, and turn towards the shrinking figure in red.

With a sigh, Ruby turned her eyes downwards and began to speak, "Do you think I'll be okay here? I mean I love this place, or at least I think I will, but I… I don't know Yang, should I have stayed back another two years? Waited for my "proper turn" to come here? Everyone here is different, two years doesn't seem much at first considering me and you, but will I be able to relate to people? Will I be able to make friends, having a good time, chillin' out, maxin' relaxin' all cool, you know?" Ruby finished with a timid chuckle, unsure on how to continue, or if she even should.

While her eyes were still locked onto the tip of her shoes, strong arms were brought around her neck and pulled. With a simple upturn of her head, she saw nothing but a bright smile that burned away all her insecurities.

"Rubes I know you're nervous, but remember I'll always be here for you, always. Whether we're in different classes, or in different kingdoms altogether, I'll always be here for you. So don't worry lil' sis', I'll never turn away from you Ruby, I'll stay with for all our days, you got it? " Yang stated with absolute certainty, strength that brought courage to the young girl in red, and Ruby was never more grateful for the sister she had in Yang.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure you can take on the entire world yourself. After all, you're a big girl now, aren't ya? What happened to all those gallons of milk?" Yang said teasingly, utilising the 'one true smirk to rule them all' for added effect.

' _And moment ruined…'_ Ruby thought humorously, chuckling. The chuckling was contagious, and before long devolved into pure laughter. Both sisters shared a warm and hearty laugh, alongside a moment of peace before continuing on their way to the adventures that lay ahead.

* * *

There in front of her was the door to her new home away from home, it was tall, sophisticated, and intricately designed (for a door). Each door in the hall had a unique design, probably a well-thought present from their dorm's predecessors.

"So, here we are…" Ruby gulped, almost choking on her own anxiety.

"So it seems young one" Yang spoke with the voice of a true sage, and uttered, "this shall be your final test young Rose, defend your honour and return victorious." Yang stroked her beard with the care and serenity of a thousand monks, smiling at the young Rose.

"Yes, yes, it seems that this is a worthy trial master. WAIT, WHEREINOUM'SNAMEDIDYOUGETTHATBEARD?" Ruby was practically shouting at this point, trying her best to rein in her speeding voice and volume as they reached for the stars.

"Will you two dolts be quiet; this is a dorm, not an arena for clowns!" A voice rang clearly above Ruby's voice. While the voice was composed, it had an unmistakable tinge of constant annoyance engraved upon it, eliciting an impression of austerity rather than tranquillity.

Red and gold both turned to face the eloquent lady, and there before them stood the very embodiment of ice and snow itself. The lady that faced them, sported a luxurious dress as white as snow itself, accompanied by silky, white hair tied to the side, and piercing blue eyes reminiscent of snowflakes (or icicles, whichever catches your fancy), solidifying her relation to the season of ice and cold.

"Sorry," Ruby replied sheepishly, "dealing with my sister can sometimes be a little showy. It won't happen again, no sir- I mean ma'am - I mean miss". Ms. Ruby Rose pressed forward with the subtlety of a tank. "Hi. My name's Ruby Rose." She stated, trying to keep her brightest smile in place.

 _'She seems nice, I mean a bit cold, but I'm sure it's just her appearance.'_ Ruby thought hopefully.

The lady in white narrowed her eyes slightly, momentarily perplexed by the odd rose in front of her. "Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" She asked stoically.

 _'Or maybe she really is just a big meanie…'_ Ruby grimaced inwardly, but kept her smile. "Yep I'm 17," Ruby said with a hint of pride, "but I got a scholarship after being noticed at an art festival recently, Goodwitch seemed to really like it. I got a picture of my entry on my scroll somewhere, wanna-" But before the young Rose could even finish, the young lady in white opened the door and strutted into their dorm room, leaving her wallowing in despair akin to finding out that the only cookies in the house were raisin cookies.

"Yeessh, she's a regular old "Ice Queen" isn't she? Do you think she'll keep drinks cold if the ever fridge breaks?" Yang (her beard mysteriously absent) stated, amused at the sheer iciness of the winter lady's demeanor.

"I can't believe instead of making friends, I just made a negative friend in the first five minutes of meeting her. She didn't even want me as an acquaintance, Yang. What am I going to do?" Ruby cried out indignantly (FYI: tears were going to burst, the dam was to be breached, if you're into that sort of thing).

"Cheer up Rubes. She's probably still grouchy from the trip up here. Why don't we see who else is inside, and see if we can melt Ice Queen's heart on a later date?" Yang said soothingly, letting her maternal instincts shine though

"Alright…" Ruby replied quietly.

 _Playing - Grieg: Lyric Pieces, Book 1, Op.12 - Arietta_

Entering the room, both sisters were awed by the sheer uniqueness of the space, complemented by the soft music that was playing from somewhere within. Where they were was a parlor of some sort, characterized by the large brick fireplace, alongside the dark red wallpaper that adorned the space. The room was fully furnished with book shelves towering on either side of the opening that lead further into the room, while sofas of varying sizes placed right across them. Walking through the opening, Ruby and Yang arrived in a living room, with a full kitchen on one end of the space, and 5 doors than ran along the wall of space, which probably lead to the bed rooms and bathrooms. In the center of the space was a grand piano, simple matte black, and although clearly timeworn, showed nothing except grace in its age. Nevertheless, what truly caught their attention was the sound resonating from it, and the redhead who instigated it.

The tune was simple, but embodied a complex atmosphere of heartfelt sincerity. Accompanied by the occasional change in speed and volume, the beauty of the tune was emphasized in an extraordinary fashion, enamoring the young rose. For the second time today, Ruby Rose had all of her anxieties and fears washed away.

* * *

A few minutes later, the redhead stopped, noticing the two sisters who silently enjoyed her performance. The redhead was dressed in a simple red sweater and black dress pants, professional, but comfortable. She opened her mouth to speak, only to close it again while shaking her head. After another moment, she finally stood up and greeted the two sisters with a cordial bow and smile.

"Good afternoon." The redhead said with practiced ease.

Ruby was honestly star struck, and before she could express any sort of coherent thought, let alone words, a familiar voice resounded.

"That was amazing! You truly live up to your reputation. Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners, it's just I'm such a big fan. Oh, I-I ju-just can't believe that you're here!"

Ruby was shocked to see the Ice Queen with such a look of respect in her eyes, contrasting the disapproving glare she personally received earlier. She pouted at the discrepancy in treatment, lamenting the double standard she was forced to live under by this cruel Queen. ' _Woe is Ruby Rose, for the Ice Queen shall never notice me.'_ She complained in private misery.

The redhead in front of her was shocked to see the look of admiration from the lady in white who appeared before her, a blush appearing on her cheeks, as a nervous chuckle escaped her composed conduct. However, before she could continue, the door of their door was blasted open and shenanigans ensued.

What came first was a tumbling blonde, followed by an instrument that he swiftly caught rather gracefully, only for him to trip on himself and fall. While the blonde was on the floor, cradling his instrument (and surely his ego), another man was thrown through the door. The raven-haired man tumbled in, recovering stylishly with a roll, only for a black bag to be thrown right at him, shoving him to the floor on top of the blonde, while laughter could be heard coming from the hallway. Finally, an orange-haired maiden came into the room, with tripod full extended and placed over her shoulder, reminiscent of a battle hammer. With one final laugh, the ginger winked to the group of ladies and bellowed, "Nora Valkyrie, reporting for duty!"

The group of girls could do nothing but hang their mounts in shock, while their brains attempted to reboot and process what just transpired (in safe mode of course).

* * *

 **AN: Well you guys just had a first taste on how music is going to work in this fic, it will help in immersing yourself in the story, believe me. Anyways, I had to cut this chapter up in half, I actually have the rest of it all written out, but I'm going to take some time to flesh it out. To answer a question or two, I am impartial to yuri shippings, and I would not mind writing them in, as long as I can do it in a believable fashion, I don't want to force it in just because I felt like it (same goes for straight ships, yaoi ships, etc.).  
**

 **I'll be back soon with the other part of this chapter, and then I'll be working on fleshing out the setting in a little Author's Note/Omake thing. Nevertheless, I hope for those of you sticking around, you're having fun. Continue with the comments, and help me help you smile for the day. As usual, good day ladies and gents!**

 **FYI: I'm Canadian, so switch between American and British spelling sometimes, do forgive me.**


	4. Chapter 2B: Full Circle

**Ruby Rose**

It took a few minutes for everyone to regain their bearings, allowing Ruby some time to examine her potential compatriots, potential compadres in the eternal war against winter. The most striking one was the orange-haired girl, short (shorter than even Ruby herself) and strong-willed, with obvious glimmers of mischief in her bright green eyes. Nora was dressed in a pink zip-up hoodie, a white thunderbolt adorning its front, and black sweat pants that allowed her the movement and freedom of lightning itself. She was someone Ruby knew she could love; someone who would be her ally against the cold winter nights through all of her days.

Cradled somewhat roughly by the Valkyrie was a male with jet-black hair, contrasted by the single neon pink streak on his bangs, alongside the pale pink that graced his eyes. The raven-haired male was dressed in a dark green dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a black suit vest on top, while white dress pants completed his outfit. He gave the impression of being aloof, but the fond expressions that Nora occasionally showed with him in her arms, convinced Ruby otherwise.

The final member of the odd trio was a blonde, whose scruffy mane occasionally hid his ocean-blue eyes underneath his bangs. The colour and seemingly infinite depth of his eyes fascinated Ruby, inspiring an odd sense of wanderlust. He was dressed in a blue pull-over sweater and black jeans, while an old but well-preserved white and gold watch adorned his left wrist. The blonde chuckled nervously at the banter thrown occasionally his way by either Yang or Nora.

While small talk and banter continued, a single strong clap reverberated through the room, directing all attention to its source. There in the centre of the room was the illustrious red-haired pianist herself. She chuckled nervously at the sudden shift of attention, but remained composed with practiced ease. She cleared her throat and finally spoke, "Good afternoon everyone. Since we're all here and it appears that we will be partners and roommates for the coming year, I believe that it is a good time as any for formal introductions."

Murmurs and nods of general agreement echoed through the room, followed by sheepish smiles and excited grins.

"Let's keep it simple for now. Name, chosen department or program, and particular specialty." With a recollecting sigh, the red-haired pianist began, "Hello again everyone, I'm Pyrrha Nikos-" The entire room was instantly filled with audible gasps at the name (with the exception of Weiss who simply nodded proudly), even Ruby herself, who rarely followed anyone outside of her personal field with much care, Yang excluded, was familiar with the prodigy's name.

Pyrrha subtly cringed at their reactions, but persevered, "I'll be attending the Music department here. As you may be aware, my specialty is the piano, although I am also classically trained to adequately play the violin, cello, and the harp." The room remained in relative shock at the reality of their situation. An internationally recognized prodigy was here, living with them, training with them, and performing with them. For the second time today, the processes that kept the girl's mind running froze, requiring a reboot in safe mode to retain her sanity.

While the entire room remained in cardiogenic shock, Pyrrha sighed wearily. At least until she noticed the blonde approaching her, with outstretched hand primed for a firm handshake and an earnest smile that spread to his ocean-blue eyes.

"H-hi Pyrrha, it's nice to meet you. Jaune Arc. I'm not really sure what's going on with everybody else, but it seems a bit rude to not return the gesture when you've introduced yourself. You know?" The blonde stated obliviously.

Ruby was the first to recover, witnessing a look of jubilant surprise on the pianist's face. Unfortunately, the Ice Queen interpreted obliviousness as blatant disrespect.

"Do you have any idea of who you're speaking to!?"

' _Oh no, not again.'_ Ruby groaned internally.

"Pyrrha Nikos?" The blonde replied innocently, a puzzled look on his face.

"AND?" The winter lady rolled her eyes condescendingly.

' _A storm's brewing…'_ Ruby wondered if finding shelter would help.

"She plays the piano?" The blonde spoke uncertainly. "I was listening correctly, wasn't I?" The boy turned to the pianist for reassurance, only receiving a simple smile as an answer.

At this point, the Ice Queen was fuming, furious even; steam was rising from her ears with enough heat to melt all the ice in Atlas and flood all off Remnant twice over (ironic wasn't it?). "YOU IMBECILE, how can you not recognize THE, let me emphasize the word 'THE', Pyrrha Nikos! Four time winner of the Mistral Academy Award for Musical Excellence!

The blonde shook his head slowly, a look of concern growing on his expression.

"Youngest recipient of the 'Remnant Award for Classical Performance' in all of history, does that ring any bells?"

Again the blonde shook his head, almost apologetically.

"The face of Pumpkin Pete's Cereal?"

At that point the blonde's eyes went wide, swiftly turning to his red-haired companion. "That was you?" He asked quizzically, with almost childlike wonder in his eyes.

For the third time that day, Ruby witnessed the shattering of a mind. The Ice Queen was frozen solid (how fitting), mouth agape, with a look of pure astonishment in her eyes. Even through her best efforts at self-control, the young rose was unable to stifle the giggle building up inside of her, falling to the floor guffawing. It seemed that the piano prodigy also agreed, snorting loudly before bursting into giggles a short while after, joining Ruby on the floor laughing, while the blonde simply stood there awkwardly, oblivious to the chaos he unwittingly sowed.

It took a few moments, but when two redheads finally recovered, they caught each others eyes in a shared look of amusement, before returning to their position on the floor laughing. It took a while before the blonde was finally allowed to formally introduce himself.

"Hi, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, and rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." The blonde spoke with an edge of bravado in his voice.

The rest of room groaned instantaneously, Ruby stifled a laugh, whereas a discreet giggle could be heard escaping from Pyrrha.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's bad. That's the last time I'm asking my dad for social advice…" The blonde admitted with an awkward grin. "Anyways, I'm part of the Dance & Music department. I do Ballet, Ball-room, Flamenco, and a pretty mean Tango, while hip-hop isn't totally fleshed out yet, it's getting there. I also play the guitar, more or less…" Those in room that imagined the blonde male in black dancing tights that hugged his well-toned form, began blushing profusely. Jaune chuckled nervously at the awkward reaction before returning to stand beside the amused pianist, whose mood had vastly improved since her introduction.

With a confident laugh, Yang leapt into the centre, seizing their attention almost immediately. "Welp, nobody's seems to be going next, so it's up to me to keep things going! Name's Yang Xiao Long everyone. I'll be attending the Theatre program here, actress, model, and martial artist extraordinaire. You might've seen me in a few catalogues here and there as a model, or in a movie or two depending on the kind you watch." Yang wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at everyone in room, causing unprecedented levels of blushing, with the exception of Nora who merely wiggled her eyebrows back. While the Ice Queen remained frozen with mouth agape...

"YAAAANNNGGGG" Ruby cried out indignantly, while laughter reverberated throughout the room. "Um hi everyone, Ruby Rose here. I'll be here attending the Art & Graphics program this year. I got in early when I won scholarship for Beacon. Goodwitch noticed my entry at the Vale Art Festival last year, and offered me a spot. I know that I'm a bit younger than everyone here, but I hope we can still be the best of friends!" Ruby stated, flushing subtly at her oddly childish desire.

"Yup, and she's my one and only younger sister, so nobody messes with her without messing with me. And don't even think about it Jauney boy." Yang quipped, winking teasingly at the other blonde in the room, eliciting a few friendly hoots from the group.

Before Ruby could hope to object her sister's teasing, Nora happened. Coming swiftly over, the Valkyrie pulled her into a strong hug, which was probably a little too tight for young rose's comfort. "We'll be the best of friends Ruby!" The ginger-haired Valkyrie stated, squeezing even harder.

"Air-Ai-r-A-a-A," Ruby desperately gasped out, turning to her sister for help, only for her to look away, whistling "Funeral March" with a cheeky grin.

' _I'll get you for this Yang…'_ was Ruby's final thought as her life flashed before her very eyes. She swore she could see the bright and loving smile of the Ice Queen at the end of the dark tunnel. It wasn't until the raven-haired male meandered over and tapped Nora on the shoulder, that Ruby was saved from the swift embrace of death, sinking to the floor gratefully. _'I think I saw hell…'_ she mused sardonically, gasping for air as circulation steadily returned to her body.

When she looked up, the raven-haired man was pinching the bridge of his nose, looking exhausted, but oddly satisfied at the same time. "Hello, I'm Lie Ren, and I'll be attending a combined program between the Arts & Graphics program and the Theatre program. I'm an animator in my free time, alongside an independent director and screenwriter. This as you might know is Nora Valkyrie." Nora stood beside him and waved enthusiastically.

"Like Renny said, Nora Valkyrie reporting for duty, I'll be attending the same program as him. He directs and writes, while I'm the one who straighten things out, editing, camera work, and even acting. Whatever your theatrical needs are, Nora Valkyrie will get it done A-S-A-P! We're unstoppable together, aren't we Renny? Well not 'together-together'… Not that you're not handsome Renny; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird right?" She looked at him and chuckled shyly, before giving an easy going smile and a quick salute to the rest of the group. They all instinctively smiled at her enthusiasm; even Ruby herself (still on the ground and recovering) felt the tugs that pulled at the edge of her lips.

' _I think I'm gonna be okay here…'_ she thought hopefully, laughing at the oddballs she unwittingly surrounded herself with. Nonetheless, the Ice Queen weighed on the young rose's mind, the last unknown in the room with her. She wondered if it was even possible to get along with the thorny Queen, but Ruby Rose was not one to give up easily. After all, it wasn't in her nature to hold a grudge or withhold companionship. If anything, she hoped to overcome the barriers of ice around the Queen through all means, feeling dejected over the seeming impossibility of the task.

"Hey Ice Queen, are you still alive, or should we tell your family that you're never coming home?" Yang jabbed teasingly, poking the Queen's cheek a few times.

In a sudden moment, life surged into the frozen Queen's eyes. "What! Stop that. What in Oum's name is going on here? Why is your sister on the ground in front of me? Keep her away from me! She's a hazard to my health!" With a practiced huff, the Queen swiftly turned, strutting to the other end of the room.

"Love you too, Ice Queen" Ruby responded weakly from the floor, feeling the heavy weight of crushed lungs and shattered feelings.

* * *

It took some time for the Ice Queen to be caught up on introductions, and even more time to ensure that Ruby Rose did not in fact need assistance to breathe after Nora's benevolent, albeit deadly display of affection, permitting the group a moment of tranquil respite to reassemble themselves around the piano for the final introduction.

"I am Weiss Schnee, perhaps you have heard of the Schnee Dust Company? Nevertheless, I wish a good day to all of you. I shall be formally attending the Arts & Graphics program this year, while also participating in the Design program here. My main motif is painting, particularly landscapes and portraits, none of that abstract or avant-garde nonsense, specializing in the use of oil, pastel, or watercolour. I apologise for my ostentatious behaviour earlier today Ruby." Weiss visibly winced. "It has been a long day, but I hope to remain in good standing with you." The winter lady finished with a small, formal curtsy.

Ruby was surprised at the apology, although rather forced, it was still rather sincere. Perhaps against all odds she could still be close to the prickly Ice Queen. After all, Ruby was quite fond of winter…

"Aww Weiss, I forgive you. We're going to be the best of friends! I feel it in my bones." Ruby went for the hug, swift and fast like a predator in the night.

"Get off of me!" Weiss struggled with all her might, an expression of morbid horror plastered on her face before escaping the rather awkward one-sided embrace.

"Too soon?" Ruby questioned sheepishly, Weiss responding with her characteristic glare, lightly salted with contempt and a hint of irritation. The young couple required no words to come to an understanding, displaying the infinite depth of their bond.

The room erupted into laughter at the complicated interaction that transpired between the two, causing the room to spiral into loud and friendly banter between newfound friends.

Through the open door walked in a raven-haired beauty, with collected amber eyes and immaculate attire, carrying a shopping bag in one hand and a book in the other, her eyes observed everyone in room, before hesitantly resting on the blonde bombshell. Ruby looked around the room to see how others were reacting to the newcomer. It took some time for the ravenette was finally noticed, and then the room steadily returned to silence once more.

Ruby unsure on what or how to react turned to observe her newfound friends. Ren and Nora stood together, with one having a grin large enough to cover for the both up them. Weiss sat patiently on a nearby stool, watching silently for the ravenette to introduce herself. Jaune and Pyrrha leaned on the piano, excited to see a new face. Nonetheless, it was Yang's reaction that surprised Ruby the most. Wide-eyed and mouth agape, Yang looked like words wanted to escape her mouth, but couldn't for the life of them escape their life sentence of incarceration, a rare expression of surprise and uncertainty for the blonde bombshell.

The silence was deafening, only interrupted by the ravenette who spoke first, "Yang?"

"BLAKE!" As if on command, the blonde bombshell bolted, tackling the ravenette onto the floor with a hug, prompting new expressions and murmuring across the room.

' _This was going to be a long day…_ ' Ruby amusedly thought, chuckling absentmindedly.

* * *

 **AN:** Yes I am diverting from the actual canon of the show if didn't already know, considering "AU".

Hello again everyone, hope I did your favorite character justice in some sense. I always have fun writing dialogue and this chapter was no exception, I hope you had a good chuckle reading it. Before I continue with some other news, I apologise again for my choice of spelling, I am Canadian and my choice of spelling has been indoctrinated into me, so I hope you do forgive me for my blasphemous non-American ways.

Anyway this is going to be the final official chapter of the week, and I hope it caught your interest enough to stick around to explore more of this version of Remnant. However, I am planning to release one final piece this week, take it as an exploration into the lore of this AU. This version of Remnant is something similar to one we all know, but at the same time different, and I'd like to share some of it with you (take it as a "World of Remnant" kind of deal). The reason I am doing this is because I'd just like to get a lot of exposition of the way, allowing for a bigger emphasis on character interaction and relationships, while at the same time covering up plot holes before they become to0 large in the long run. It'll be a little guidebook to this version of Remnant, so if you're not sure about the lore or anything of the sort, just take a look at it. I know that the best story tellers show their reader their world rather than tell it to them, but my primary focus is and will remain on the characters. Plus, I'll have a little fun with it, opening up about the subtle differences in characterizations, hinting at ships, etc. (if you have any burning curiosities about ships, PM me or drop a review, I'll answer them all).

As usual, drop a review or PM about things I'm doing right, wrong, or if I'm committing any great sins of writing. Hope you have a good week!


	5. Interlude: Intro to Exposition

**AN: This is a short interlude exploring the lore of this AU for all you lore sticklers (me included), explaining differences from the canon of the show, alongside some additional exposition. It's not necessary to read this to get an enjoyment out of the story (skip to the end if you want, for a short Q &A about the story and where it's going), but if you're curious about the setting, read ahead.**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

* * *

 _An hour before arriving at Beacon (Before Chapter 1):_

Above the kingdom of Vale in an airship sat one Yang Xiao Long in bored silence. It had taken a few hours to reach Vale from patch on an uneventful ferry ride, putting blonde bombshell in low spirits. She released a weary sigh at the prospect of another monotonous hour in transit, urging her to look around for any source of minor entertainment to distract her.

There in the seat beside hers laid one Ruby Rose, asleep after falling to the plague of boredom-induced sleepiness that was somehow characteristic of long journeys on transit. Yang couldn't help but smile at the sleeping rose, older and wiser Ruby may be now, she nonetheless remained Yang's beloved younger sister. As the blonde considered following her sister to dreamland, she noticed something clutched tightly between her sibling's fingers. With the curiosity and dexterity of a feline – somewhere in Vale, a familiar cat Faunus sneezes- she extracted the paper from Ruby's fingers, examining it with a mild sense of amusement. On closer inspection, it was a colourful and tacky pamphlet, while embossed silver letters that spelt 'Beacon Academy' added an odd sense of cheapness to the otherwise renowned name.

To her surprise, it appeared to be an extensive introduction to the academy, including insight concerning their mission, history, and schooling system. In most circumstances, Yang would've dismissed the pamphlet outright, preferring to leave things as surprises to discover at a later date in accordance to her whimsical nature. But boredom was a demanding mistress, and Yang wished to be rid of her, and so she opened it and began reading.

 _"Welcome to Beacon Academy, the premier school for cultural and performing art! An academy is defined as a place of study, an institution of distinguished persons, who aim to promote and maintain standards in its particular field. Beacon aims to do this through our unparalleled roster of distinguished staff members,-" An_ image of Goodwitch sent shivers down Yang's spine. _"-alongside a unique academic system, maximizing the opportunities for students to hone and improve their talents and craft to unprecedented levels!"_

She continued down the pamphlet, coming upon a section aptly titled 'Introductions': _"Like all good stories, it would be imperative to start anywhere but at the beginning. Beacon Academy was originally a school for Hunters and Huntresses, an academy for the future protectors of humanity against the grim darkness. However, in light of somewhat recent events, there began a shift in the priorities of the 'Four Kingdoms'. In the past half century, due to a number of technological advancements and breakthroughs in Grimm studies, mass plots of territory have been reclaimed from the wilderness, allowing Vale, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo to finally expand their borders, alleviating a growing number of problems for the kingdoms. Prosperous endeavours, such as Mount Glenn (Vale), are proof of humanity's continued resourcefulness and success against the forces of darkness. As more and more territory was reclaimed, for the first time since mankind's humble beginnings, people grew hopeful at the prospect of a truly peaceful Remnant. The councils of the respective kingdoms saw power in this hope (as you may or may not know, Grimm do not only cause grief, but also prosper and are attracted to it), power to inspire, and power to propel both Man and Faunus to greatness. And so they sought to not only protect their citizens, but also keep them hopeful. The kingdoms initially redoubled their efforts in producing great hunters and huntresses, heroes and heroines worthy of legend, before comprehending that the mere feeling of security could only do so much. And so they delved deeper into science, to history, and to the arts, anything that could capture the imagination and attention of the populace. Today, huntsmen are still vital in the war against the Grimm, but a healthy body cannot function without a healthy mind, and so academies of other professions blossomed into existence as support against the forces of darkness, such as the 'Atlas Professional School for Research and Development', while others such as Beacon Academy were repurposed to meet demands within their respective kingdoms."_

Yang mused upon Beacon's long and somewhat volatile history. As a child she dreamt of becoming a huntress, being raised on stories of gallant heroes and kickass heroines (some of which were written by her own father), joining their ranks one day as a fiery legend of her own right. She wondered where she would be now if she took her childhood dream a little more seriously, chuckling at the possibilities that might've been before returning to the pamphlet.

" _Here at Beacon Academy, students from all walks of life and fields of training are welcome, as applicants are accepted based off of their merits rather than simply their personal background or upbringing. Although we usually accept students of the age 19 and above, allowing ample time for potential students to develop their skills, we have been known to make exceptions under extraordinary circumstances."_ Again Yang recognized just how amazing her sister was, softly brushing the young rose's hair with extraordinary pseudo-maternal affection. She shifted slightly to make Ruby more comfortable on her shoulder, leaning slightly while her eyes returned to the pamphlet.

" _The Academy runs on a special trimester system (spring, summer, and fall), while a month during winter is given for students to use as they please, before returning in the spring. During the summer, students are given the opportunity to apply their skills in practical experiences, provided in cooperation with a number of well-known associates of the Academy (although students are encouraged to show initiative by finding their own opportunities if possible)."_

" _There are six main programs offered here at Beacon, while special combined programs are also provided to match the circumstances and skills of particular students."_

" _One of the oldest programs here is our renowned Music program, gaining international recognition shortly after its first graduating class, with success stories such as Jeff Williams, Casey Wolfgang, Lee Amadeus, and Williams Mozart. Since then, musicians of the highest calibre of all genres have passed through the gates of Beacon, as torchbearers of inspiration and wonderment. The program aims to polish musical capabilities beyond the simple perfection of a standard, aspiring to instead create unique legacies that will stand the test of time. – Dept. Head: Maestro Jozsef Franz Liszt"_

" _The second oldest program available is the illustrious Arts & Graphics program. Art in the traditional sense of the word has been one of humanity's oldest methods of storytelling, capturing the beauty and moments seen only by the beholder but shared as a generous gift. With the recent expansion into graphic design and animation, the program continues to move forward with time. We here at the Academy aim to continue and expand upon this visual method of story-telling, inspiring students to tell grand tales over the span of a single picture (or multiple pictures in quick succession in relation to animation). – Dept. Head: Prof. Glynda Goodwitch" _

_"The title of most the rambunctious group belongs to the Theatre program here at Beacon."_ Yang inwardly whooped at the aptness of the title. _"Although pictures and music can tell a tale in of themselves, nothing compares to the exhilaration of a story unfolding right before your very eyes in real time, tales of bravery, love, tragedy, deceit, all shown rather than told. Whether traditional theatre or blockbuster hits, Beacon Academy provides a myriad of opportunities for students to leave a legacy in their wake. - Dept. Head: Professor Peter Port"_

 _"The most diverse program we offer at Beacon is 'Performance', encompassing a large number of fields such as dance and acrobatics, while also developing aspects such as eloquence and style in one's presentation. This particular program is typically taken in tandem with another program, allowing for a diverse set of presentational abilities to be developed during their time at Beacon. – Dept. Head: Headmaster Ozpin"_

 _"The concept of composition and literature is an excellent outlet for the ever-expanding psyche of the human mind. A clear door into the thoughts of a person, allowing insight into their hopes, dreams, personas, anxieties, and desires, and as it has been said, 'We write to taste life twice, in the moment and in retrospect' - Anais Nin. Whether as a playwright, screenwriter, poet, author, journalist, or anything else that requires the mastery of the pen over the sword, Beacon provides the opportunities to excel. The Writing program is typically taken simultaneously with another program, but nonetheless a worthy endeavour if chosen to be taken as a specialty. – Dept. Head: Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck"_

 _"The newest addition to Beacon Academy is the Design Program. Initially a small student society led by set and costume designers; it quickly flourished into a large demand for an actual program. The program specializes in a wide-variety of fields under the umbrella term "design", including the original costume and set design, commercial fashion, and most recently architecture (a combined honours program with the National University of Vale). Although a deviation from the more traditional definition of art, it is nonetheless an interesting and potentially invaluable field of exploration. – Dept. Head: Louis Versailles"_

While a somewhat interesting endeavour, the pamphlet no longer held her attention, causing Yang to let out a weary yawn. She skimmed the rest of it, noticing pictures of grand auditoriums, minor movie sets, well-stocked rooms of painting equipment, and even a very realistic holodeck for hypothetical architectural designs. Between a hodgepodge of words concerning more of the Academy's 'grand' history and famous past graduates, she felt sleepiness creep in again, but this time she let it take her. Snuggling closer to Ruby on her shoulder, the blonde bombshell made herself comfortable and fell fast asleep, dreaming of all the mischief that may come her way at Beacon.

* * *

 **AN: This is the section where I address a number of things that may be bugging people concerning this story or version of the RWBYverse, and where I'm going with this story. I'll try to cover all my bases, but if any of you still have questions, just drop a review and I'll PM you back.**

 **Q:** **What's up with everybody's age? Does it impact anything?**

 **A:** Yes, in this particular tale I've aged the entire main cast by two years (Ruby: 17, everybody else: 19). Why did I do this? Well I chose to do this because the type of stories, relationships, and interactions that I wanted to present are more realistic for 17-19 year olds rather than 15-17 year olds. It does actually affect some of the characteristics our cast portray. A lot can happen in two years, especially in a Remnant that actually isn't under the constant threat of Grimm due to some successful breakthroughs in the last 50 years of this timeline (that may or may not be discussed in Omakes or a different story entirely), people will have matured or changed. An example of this is Weiss apologising in the previous chapter. In canon her pride would have prevented her from doing so without some kind of encouragement from an authority figure, but in this case she initiated the apology. She realised that she may have been hasty in her judgements over a single interaction with another person. Same goes for the other characters, Ruby is slightly more sarcastic as she got older (dealing with Yang for extended periods of time can certainly do that to you), Jaune isn't so hung up on his macho ideals (he does ballet and is open to admit it for god's sake), and Blake recognizes that she cannot take down or change an organization alone (if you read the Omake and her reasons for attending Beacon). Believe me when I say that every little detail matters in the story, and I'm going to make full use of that. Although I'm altering things, I hope people still see the characters they know and love, continuing to cheer for their favourite ships and characters through the times to come.

 **Q: If our cast has grown older, what do they look like?**

 **A:** All members of the main cast look approximately the same to their appearance in the show, just maybe give or take a few inches in height and body measurements (Ruby's taller, Jaune has more developed shoulders and legs, have you ever seen the muscles of a dancer, they're absolutely insane). However, I did have to alter the outfits of all members of JNPR (how I described them in chapter 2-2) since they essentially wear battle armour wherever they go in the actual show. All members of team RWBY retain their outfits, for now at least.

 **Q: Character talents and skills?**

 **A:** During their respective introductions, we've introduced the skills and talents of each of the main cast. However, let me be clear by saying these are not their only skills and talents, there will be others revealed in due time, while other skills will be learned as plot points between characters. All character weapons and semblances have been transformed into some sort of equipment or aspect of their talents in the story.

 **Q: Aura? Semblances? Hunter Academies? Character Weapons?**

 **A:** All still exist.I implied this when I said that hunters still existed, there are just other priorities in the world. I realize that the rationale I have given is somewhat flimsy, but it's better than nothing. In a later chapter I will introduce an actual hunter, showing a dynamic between the different ways people are trying to keep life going in Remnant.

 **Q: Yuri ships? Harem ships? SHIPS?**

 **A:** Don't fret the romance will begin soon. I have to apologise though, I'm not a very quick and dirty kind of writer, I like my tension and build up, so although romance will be there, it may be subtle (like a lot of things I do. Did you catch all the historical and contemporary references in the interlude above?). In addition, I want to be clear on something, I don't care if ships are straight, gay, bi, open, etc. So if I'm planning to do it, I'm going to do it. BUT it's going to be done well, I will say it again, it will make sense in the canon of this story and be consistent with the character's personalities. I'm not going to ship Jaune and Winter over the course of a single chapter if they've never met before, just because I wanted to. If it's ever going to be a harem, it's going to be Ruby's harem, just putting that out there.

 **Q: Story format?**

 **A:** The story format will remain about the same, small arcs about characters interacting around a singular event or problem. This means that not every character will be focused upon in every arc (The Initiation arc will involve all of them though), but I will promise that everyone in the main cast will have at least one arc centred on them. Each arc will consist of approximately 4-5 chapters of decent length (~2000-3000 words), so I can consistently try to write good quality development in a timely fashion.

 **Q: Is there an overarching plot?**

 **A:** Maybe, I did plan one, but I'm unsure on whether or not to follow through with it (maybe I'll write something else with it).

 **Q: Drunk Scholar, why are you so bad at comedy?**

 **A:** Years of science-centric studies (elementary, high school, currently university) will do that to you.

 **Q: Drunk Scholar, why are you so bad at writing?**

 **A:** See above and share in my grief.

 **Q: So why are you doing this?**

 **A:** For the fun of it, so you know the drill, drop a review, PM me with some criticisms and help me help you smile for the day. If you liked the story, tell me, follow me, anything really and I'll keep writing. If you disliked it, then tell me, I'll keep on writing just to prove you wrong then (in addition to doing so in plain spite, har har har). Good day again to you all of you ladies and gents, toodles.


	6. Chapter 3A: Initiation-Theme

_Disclaimer: RWBY is the official property of Rooster Teeth._

* * *

 **Yang Xiao Long**

* * *

Yang was never a person who thought much about social conventions or practices, but she did admit that her current position was somewhat compromising. There she was straddling a familiar amber-eyed ravenette in front of a group people who only moments ago were complete strangers (bar Ruby). She felt embarrassed at her late realisation, as a rare blush formed on her cheeks.

The ravenette herself was none too pleased either. Pinned underneath the blonde, she displayed a slight grimace at being tackled, replaced short thereafter with a small smirk.

"Yang, although I really appreciate the welcome, don't you think this is, I don't know, a bit intimate?" The ravenette spoke with a slight tint of mirth in her voice.

"U-umm, sorry?" Yang stated with a lopsided grin, removing herself from the person in question while exhibiting a rare expression of sheepishness.

"It's fine Yang." She spoke curtly, turning to address the rest of the group. "Hello. Blake Belladonna, attending the Writing program here this coming year, as I'm sure you were all about to ask me. I've done work in the past as a freelance journalist and photographer, and I am pleased to make your acquaintances." Blake finished politely before returning to pick up the book and shopping bag she dropped during Yang's embrace, abandoning Yang to the group's ever-growing questioning looks.

All eyes turned to Yang, every member of the party searching the blonde for some sort of explanation behind the sight that they were just beholden to. She chuckled, rubbing the back of her head nervously, while whistling in hopes that they'd lose interest sooner than later.

Unfortunately for the blonde bombshell, their gazes only grew stronger. At the corner of her eyes, Yang even saw a twitch beginning to form on Weiss' expression, adding to the rare feeling of anxiety in her gut. Feeling that it was too much for her to handle alone, she turned to her one and only ally, the one who would stick with her through thick and thin, no matter the situation, she turned to one Ruby Rose.

Who was at the moment rolling on the floor, trying to stifle giggles as her face incrementally turned the colour of her red hood and further (if it's red, it's Ruby), while tears of amusement began forming in her eyes.

Feeling truly alone in the world, the blonde slowly returned her eyes to the ever-so curious gazes of her new roommates. A song began playing in her mind, mocking her for her lack of allies in her time of need, _"Hello darkness, my old friend, I've come to talk with you again… In restless dreams I walked alone…"_

It was going to take a while for her to iron out the awkwardness bred from the consequences of her actions. _'Maybe I should've taken that "Getting out of awkward situations" strategy course with dad…'_ She thought wearily and sighed.

* * *

 **Ruby Rose**

After reassembling around the piano, the group turned to face the two on centre stage, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. The blonde had recovered her usual demeanour of exuberant confidence, while the ravenette retained her mask of composed and poised tranquility, skimming a book unconcernedly.

"So as everybody now knows, this is Blake Belladonna" the blonde began with a smile on her face "and she is the most kickass reporter in the entire history of Remnant!"

That got a reaction out of the ravenette, a subtle blush that she hid by bringing the book closer to her face. Although minute, it wasn't a detail that Ruby missed, feeling a grin forming on her face.

"So how did you guys-girls-persons meet?" Nora inquired excitedly, emphasizing her infinitely cheerful personality.

"Excellent question Inspector Valkyrie, I'd also like to know. Any ideas Jaune, Ren?" Pyrrha chimed in playfully.

"Work?" Jaune replied realistically with an ever-so innocent look in his blue eyes (The pianist certainly looked hungry for blue-eyed sheep tonight).

"A dating service?" Ren stated nonchalantly as he fiddled with a camera, shocking everyone with his rather blunt statement. Earning him the ire of a certain blonde, while Weiss watched in abject exasperation at the shenanigans unfolding before her.

"Damnit, Ren! I thought you were supposed to be the mature one here. I'm going to get you back for this, and I swear to Oum you better help me Valkyrie, or you're next." The blonde yelled in indignation, while Ren merely shrugged inoffensively in reply. The ever so calm response of her partner caused Nora to begin a fit of uncontrollable giggles at the irony of the entire situation, which was unsurprisingly contagious.

"Ha-haha-hooo… Yang I think if you want them to stop, you might as well tell them." Ruby exclaimed promptly after recovering from the contagious laughing fit. She puffed up internally with sisterly pride and empathy; she felt that it was her duty as the responsible sister to pull Yang out of the hole she dug herself in.

The fiery blonde let out a sigh and began," Well as you might know, I've done work as a professional actor and model. I've travelled all over Remnant, and sometimes due to my 'explorative' nature, I may or may not have been one of the more interesting people to write stories about. It's just who I am really, living life to the max, kicking things off with a 'Yang', ya know?" Everyone groaned at the less than acceptable abysmal pun, a quality that Ruby had to inadvertently live with since forever ago.

' _Apologize to puns everywhere Yang!'_ She internally screamed.

The blonde accepted the groans with a graceful chuckle (probably as revenge for being on the 'teased' end of the teasing spectrum for too long) and continued, "Well anyways, I found myself being hounded by a bunch of tabloid paparazzi during my time in Mistral, one of the worst experiences of my life." She cringed at the memory. "I might as well have not been there considering how little of the kingdom I actually got to see thanks to them. Anyways, one night they found me at a restaurant I was having a meal in with my manager. They badgered us with a torrent of questions, none of which would ever count as anything close to actual journalism. It got to the point where I just wanted to bash their skulls in, and I would've until Blakey over here stepped up." The blonde pointed casually at the ravenette over her shoulder.

"She'd seen the entire gong-show go down and had taken pictures of it all, threatening to release the pictures online if they wouldn't take a hike." Yang spoke with mirth in her voice, turning to the devious journalist with a smile.

"They would've lost all credibility with the community. Nobody would've wanted to talk to anyone so disrespectful in any situation." Blake interposed quickly, avoiding potentially dubious misconceptions about her character.

"So I bought her dinner and we found out that we got along quite well-"

"One-sidedly," the ravenette interjected, rolling her amber eyes amusedly.

"And the rest is history!" Yang adeptly ignoring the snarky comment of her personal heroine.

' _That wasn't so bad. I wonder why Yang never told me that story.'_

"So what exactly is within this history?" Jaune inquired.

"I leave that to your imaginations." Blake responded mischievously, flashing a suggestive smirk.

And with those words, the entire room descended into chaos once again…

* * *

It took the better half of an hour to calm everybody down, alongside introducing everybody else to Blake. The ravenette was more or less nonchalant about most of it, with the exception of a brief glare of animosity shared with the Schnee. Ruby felt that the group was finally coming together as friends, even if it had come at the expense of sharing a laugh at Yang's continued indignation.

Casual banter once again settled upon the room, as friendly questions about family, hobbies, as well as other casual topics, were shot back and forth between the freshmen. Although Yang was still somewhat miffed about the whole 'Blake' affair, which she unknowingly instigated with her 'act-first, think later' personality, she reacquired most of her joyful spirits, teasing the others to the best of her abilities as a small taste of her upcoming revenge plot. They all settled into a relaxed atmosphere, allowing the stress of travel and first day anxieties to drain away with the help of good company, until a knock on the door grabbed their attention.

Ruby was the first to reach the door, opening it swiftly with unprecedented levels of gusto and bravado in her otherwise adorable actions. Yang was second to reach the door, putting her elbow on Ruby's head and leaning on it (which caused no end of annoyance for the young rose). The blonde bombshell was followed with two flying forms that slammed into her backs, causing the two sisters and their assailants (Jaune and Ren, naturally) to fall to the floor in a heap. Nora followed short after, skipping to the door with infinite levels of cheer, alongside Weiss and Pyrrha who gracefully strolled to the door, while Blake somehow just appeared at the door beside Nora.

At the door was a gentle looking rabbit Faunus, dressed in a chocolate coloured turtleneck and beige skirt that rested just above her knees, who was unsurprisingly giggling at the shenanigans that unfolded in front of her moments beforehand. The Faunus quickly recovered from her fit, displaying a tranquil and composed expression, albeit the occasional amused twitch of her rabbit ears detracted from the image somewhat.

After Ruby and three stooges recovered themselves from their unfortunate encounter with the ground, the rabbit Faunus quickly introduced herself. "Good afternoon everyone, I'm V-Velvet Scarlatina and I'm your assigned second-year advisor. My job is to help you gain some footing here at Beacon throughout your first year here, whether working as a guide or answering some questions, I-I-I'll be happy to help in any way." Velvet said somewhat bashfully, displaying an absolutely angelic smile (special effect: Healing I), while a subtle red tinge began growing on her cheeks. Ruby felt that Velvet was a worthy adversary in the battle for 'most adorable'.

"However, if it's not too much trouble, may I come in? There are a number of things I have to show you to get started on 'Initiation'."

The surprise that was displayed by all members of the group indicated that it wasn't only Ruby who disremembered 'Initiation' in the middle of all the commotion. So they all welcomed Velvet into the room, leading her into the kitchen/living room while her Faunus ears bounced up and down in an almost rhythmic fashion. _'It's hypnotic…'_ The young Rose thought absentmindedly as they all gathered to hear about their first challenge as freshmen.

After some quick introductions, the rabbit Faunus cleared her throat and began speaking in the clearest fashion she could muster, "So as everyone is aware, all first years must participate in one of the largest events of the year, 'Initiation. I can promise you that it will be an exciting and fun event." They all noticed the scroll that she was reading confidently of off, discreetly held near her stomach. Nobody said anything in fear of hurting the adorable second-year, or the heaven-sent consequences that may befall them if they did.

"However, there are a few unique systems that I must explain before you get started. Firstly, everyone please pull out your scrolls. A message titled 'System Activation' should have been received by everyone here." They all did as the bunny ordered. "What should be in this message is your student profile. This includes a picture of you, alongside your ID number, program affiliation and S.T.A.R. points, which I will explain later. Your personal student profile is essentially your ID here at Beacon; you use it to access rooms, sign up for classes, sign out equipment, book performance venues, and anything else of the sort. You are also able to access your school records using this ID, so be sure to keep it private. However, if you ever lose your scroll or under the impression that it has been compromised, please contact your department head as soon as possible, they should also be listed under personal records. A new ID shall be sent to you by the system as soon as possible." Velvet smiled at them, waiting for any questions that may arise from the group under her care.

When none arose, she continued with her explanation. "Although it may seem minute, please keep your ID picture as updated as possible. It helps teachers identify you when dealing with assignments, offers, etc. It's a common occurrence for people to change their entire appearance multiple times during their time at Beacon, whether it is due to spiritual revelations or occupational necessities. It helps immensely if you meet the staff halfway on this." Nods of understanding were echoed back at the Faunus' explanation, causing her to beam in relief.

"Although this is quite important, most of it is self-explanatory. If you have any other questions about this, there should be a guide attached to the message you just received, anything else could be directed at me." Velvet stopped for a moment, waiting for any questions. When none came again, she retained her angelic smile, although her rabbit ears deflated subtly, moving a certain blonde to question her.

"So Velvet, what if we wish to transfer into a program, or maybe a combined program?" Jaune asked with his heart publicized on his sleeve.

The Rabbit in question smiled at him, convincing everyone in the room that they were in the actual presence of benevolence incarnate. "Excellent question Jaune. If you ever wish to change programs or combine it with another, you must speak with the headmaster. He will reassess your profile, deciding whether or not to approve the transfer. Your chances of a transfer are based off of your skills and merits, which mean that if you do not meet the standards of a direct second-year transfer, your appeal may be rejected outright, or you may be given the choice to instead transfer into the first-year of your desired program. Combined programs are much easier to transfer into, although much more space limited, so be sure to make these types of decisions wisely and quickly. Any other questions?"

The entire group shook their heads in unison, compelling the senior to move onto other topics.

"The next system is not as clear cut as the last, so please do not hesitate to interrupt me if you're lost. What makes Beacon so unique is the S.T.A.R. system, short for 'Semester Talent & Attribute Resource'. If you take a look at your scrolls, a counter should appear underneath your student profile with an initial value of '2000'."

"Ummm Velvet, mine says '4000'." Ruby stated sceptically.

"Ruby, you entered Beacon under a scholarship correct?" The young rose nodded with pride. "Well, all scholarship students receive a bonus when they enter Beacon, take it as the headmaster's faith it your abilities. However, the rest of you shouldn't feel discouraged, as S.T.A.R. points can be earned in a myriad of ways. The simplest method of earning them is doing well in classes, actions such as turning in consistent high-quality work or being in the top percentile will earn you points at a steady pace. Unfortunately, the magnitude of points earned through this method is mediocre at best. Most points are earned during events set throughout the year. At each event all of you will have the opportunity to perform or showcase an act or talent, you can typically choose whether to do this individually or as a group, but keep in mind that the total points earned are divided equally by the total number of people in said group. However, for the 'Initiation' event this year, you are to work together with your roommates as a team on a single act. The importance of S.T.A.R. points lay in their use as professional currency here at Beacon. Let me emphasize the word professional, the academy provides you with food, shelter, hot water, and all your basic necessities, but S.T.A.R. points are invaluable when dealing with your professional development. The more points you have, the more you are able to afford, allowing you to rent necessary equipment, publicity space, useable practice space, and even performance venues during your time here at Beacon."

"Ms. Scarlatina, how exactly are these points calculated?" Weiss questioned incredulously.

"Excellent question Ms. Schnee, which leads me to my next point. These points are calculated based off of the attendance numbers of your acts. In each event, you will be able to rent or book a venue of your choosing spread throughout the school. They each differ in seating capacity, available equipment, comfort, and even publicity, as a number of them are actually quite well-hidden throughout the academy's grounds. Each time a guest enters your venue space on the day of your scheduled act, you gain a certain number of points depending on the event you are currently participating in. However, each time an audience member leaves before the end of your act, the points you originally gained from them are deducted automatically (a net gain of zero)."

"So these points act as a deposit until the audience member is satisfied? And if they are unsatisfied, we're essentially giving them a refund?"

"Correct. As Blake has said, the points are only truly in your possession when the members of the audience are satisfied with your performance, so please do your best at every event. I must warn you that venues are somewhat difficult to come by, as most of the popular ones are typically rented out in the style of an auction. Depending on the quality of the venue, it will also have different tiers of starting bids. Venues are auctioned off in grouped increments, while exactly which venues are up for bidding will be announced on your scroll at the beginning of every other day during the two weeks prior to the event. So it would be beneficial for all of you to remain attentive throughout this time. Each group of venues will have approximately 48 hours of auction time, before a deal is finalized with the highest bidder. Please decide wisely on the percentage of your budget you are willing to spend on the venue itself, as the total expenses for an act can get rather pricey over time."

"What happens if we reach zero points?" Jaune inquired anxiously.

"Ummm, nothing bad, I can guarantee you that Jaune. It prevents you from renting out any equipment, practice rooms, etc. Nonetheless, if the board notices that you are consistently losing S.T.A.R. points, they will reassess your profile and you may be on probation." The blonde began to wince faintly, causing rabbit senpai to retract her words quickly. "B-but d-don't worry about it too much Jaune. It's a rare occurrence in of itself, and you'll passively earn S.T.A.R. points as you do well in class." Velvet beamed her benevolent smile, earning one in return from the blonde.

"So Velvet, we're basically investing S.T.A.R. points into opportunities that showcase our talents, which may or may not succeed?" The blonde bombshell asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. Although your goal for the initiation event is to merely profit from your act, as you are allowed to spend as much or as little points as you desire. I must remind you that this event is one of the best opportunities to gain points for the semester, alongside earning the attention of a number of visiting scouts and potential sponsors."

"Hear that everyone? This is going to be a lot of fun, are you guys with me to start the year with a 'Yang'? Eh? Eh?" The fiery blonde proclaimed excitedly.

"Damn you Xiao Long, you've already used that disgusting pun, don't use it again in the same day!" The heiress replied with unprecedented levels of shrill in her voice.

"I don't know guys, doesn't this seem a little cutthroat-ty?" Ruby hesitantly enquired.

"Seems like typical business to me."

"Of course, you of all people would know Ice Queen." Yang retorted with a snicker.

"HEY!"

The group shared a well-earned chuckle at the characteristic chaos that seemed to surround their odd group. After the revelations of the dominating S.T.A.R. system, a brief respite from its somewhat heavy implications was sorely needed for the group of freshmen.

"Velvet, do you have a theme for us yet?" The redheaded pianist politely enquired.

"Unfortunately not yet Pyrrha, it should arrive in the next hour though. Until then, is it too much trouble if I stay here?" The senior replied in similar gentility, while noticing that it was getting quite late in the afternoon if the clock in the room was to be believed.

"Not at all, I was actually about to ask you to stay for dinner. Jaune was telling me how he makes really 'mean' pasta!" Pyrrha pointed to the blonde over her shoulder, whom unbeknownst to most of the group had slipped into the kitchen silently. Gone was the blue pull-over hoodie, replaced with a very formfitting grey shirt underneath a simple white apron (Rawrrr goes the red fox).

The senior was clearly tempted by the sight in the kitchen, but it was the smell that exuded from it that sealed the deal. There within her sights was the most glorious collage of sauce, meat, and assorted herbs that would make even the most committed of vegans to hesitate about their choices in life.

The room fell silent as the smell continued to grow, all eyes turning to watch the blonde as he placed the pan on the counter. He waved to all of them with a smile, beckoning them to take part in the holy matrimony between pasta and pure, unadulterated glory. Little did the blonde know that his pasta alone had the power to fracture dynasties, as 'Pasta War I' erupted shortly thereafter.

* * *

'Pasta War I' ended with Velvet's undisputed victory, who sat at a counter contently feasting upon her well-earned pasta. Yang was knocked unconscious on the floor (as she had been leading the charge against the tyrannical senior). Ruby and Weiss were hugging each other in trembling fear of the brunette, while Pyrrha and Blake were trapped underneath a mountain of cooking utensils. Ren on the other hand was frozen solid with his hands shielding his face from whatever image he was forced to be beholden to, while Nora stood behind him in a similar frozen state (didn't think it was even possible, did you?). The person who was hit the hardest by the war was none other than the catalyst himself. On the floor of the kitchen sat one Jaune Arc in foetal position, hugging his knees tightly and rocking himself back and forth, while muttering incoherent ramblings about the horrors of pasta.

Let it be said on this day, and forever recorded in the history of Remnant, nobody comes between Velvet and her love of Oregano-based pasta.

A chime on Velvet's scroll brought everyone back to reality. Garnering the interest of everyone in the room, they gathered around the content bunny and awaited her announcement.

The senior turned to them with a playful smile. "Ozpin has given you your theme and I shall bear his great message." The room applauded at her boisterous proclamation, inciting an atmosphere of electric excitement.

The senior cleared her throat, and in her best Ozpin impression quoted his message, "Tell me… What is your favourite fairy tale?"

* * *

 **S.T.A.R. System Records:**

 **Ruby Rose (Year 1)**  
Program Affiliation: Arts & Graphics Program  
S.T.A.R. points: 4000

 **Yang Xiao Long (Year 1)**  
Program Affiliation: Theatre Program  
S.T.A.R. points: 2000

 **Weiss Schnee (Year 1)**  
Program Affiliation: Arts & Graphics Program - Design Program (Combined Major)  
S.T.A.R. points: 2000

 **Blake Belladonna (Year 1)**  
Program Affiliation: Writing Program  
S.T.A.R. points: 2000

 **Pyrrha Nikos (Year 1)  
** Program Affiliation: Music Program (Honors)  
S.T.A.R. points: 6000

 **Jaune Arc (Year 1)  
** Program Affiliation: Music Program - Performance Program: Dance (Combined Major)  
S.T.A.R. points: 2000

 **Nora Valkyrie (Year 1)  
** Program Affiliation: Arts & Graphics Program - Theatre Program (Combined Major)  
S.T.A.R. points: 2000

 **Lie Ren (Year 1)  
** Program Affiliation: Arts & Graphics Program - Theatre Program (Combined Major)  
S.T.A.R. points: 2000

* * *

 **AN:** Hello again everyone, I hope this chapter grabbed your attention as I wrote it to do so. How are your favourite characters sounding so far? Do they seem themselves or have I made them a bit too OOC? I try not to go overboard with the vocabulary in dialogue, sticking to speech patterns and words that they would realistically use, albeit it's somewhat difficult, so I hope you guys can help me a bit with that.

So this chapter introduces our final plot parameter, the S.T.A.R. system. If you've ever played a video game, think of it like guild points or something similar, points that you receive from taking on challenges, innovating, etc. Although it seems complicated at first, it's actually quite a simple system as it will be shown soon.

We introduced Velvet today, and damn do I love her character. I hope I did her justice here, as the sincere and kind senpai, who presents herself as reliable, but is just so adorable. I apologize for the outburst. Anyways I subtly showed a characteristic trait of hers in this chapter, did you pick it up? (hint: It has something to do with the way she addresses others and how they address her). If you don't or don't want to, I'll tell anyway in the next author's note).

Finally, I hoped you enjoyed the teasing and the jabs at romance I tried to make entertaining this chapter. I don't have any solid plans just yet, but I do have a lot of foundations that I'd like to build upon (both romantic, platonic, antagonistic, etc.).

Before I finish up I have two things to say. One, I'd like to sincerely thank my readers (those few of you out there), I know I haven't been a member of this community long, but it's been nice to find out that there are people enjoying my story and I'd like to keep that trend going! Two, I think I'm going to redo the 1st 3 chapters. In hindsight, they're not as polished as I'd like them to be, so if I have some extra time I'll be going back and altering them (I personally find that of all things, the 'Interlude' was my best written chapter, and it's not even part of the actual story...). As usual you know the drill, like something tell me about it, dislike something also tell me about, I write to give you all chuckle. I wish you all a good day ladies and gents.


	7. Chapter 3B: Initiation-Setting

Disclaimer: RWBY is the legal property of RoosterTeeth

 **AN: The fairy tales I am referencing in this chapter are a combination of actual ones from our world, and some offhandedly mentioned in the RWBYverse. For all of the ones from our side of the dimension, I am referencing mostly their originals darker versions, so the 'Brothers Grimm', 'Hans Christian Anderson', or anything similar.**

* * *

 _ **Ruby Rose**_

* * *

"Our favourite… fairy tale?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to one side in mild perplexity.

"It's what it says Ruby." Velvet replied, showing them the message from Ozpin himself on her scroll. It was a brief and professional message, signed with his official signature and everything at the bottom. Although the seemingly fiendish 'wink' emoticon that ended the message felt incredibly misplaced, immediately calling into question their headmaster's maturity and dedication to his job.

"Marvellous, just marvellous; of all things to get as a theme, we get stuck with children's tales!" Weiss exclaimed in apparent frustration.

"Oh c'mon Ice Queen, it'll be fun. For once in your life you could maybe bring joy into a child's life." Yang teased.

"Silence you dolt! I don-"

"I have to agree with Yang about this Weiss." The other blonde interrupted, raising his hands appeasingly in an attempt to quell the heiress' frustrations. "It's a theme we can utilize quite easily, while also marketable, which could bolster attendance numbers exponentially. " Most of them nodded in agreement at the strategically sound argument, surprisingly presented by none other than the room's secondary resident blonde, Jaune Arc.

"Oooh, oooh, I agree with Jaune!" Ruby chimed in cheerfully. "Plus, we have all the necessary talents to present a fairy tale in the best way possible!"

All members of the room looked at each other inquiringly, wondering what could possibly be going through the young rose's thoughts, whose mind could produce and process ideas at such a rapid-fire pace.

When none went to answer her high-spirited assertion, Ruby sought to enlighten these foolish mortals about the truth of the world. "The best method of presenting a fairy tale is with, A PLAY!" She placed one foot on the coffee table, exclaiming the good news to her fellow artisans with overflowing conviction.

"A play? As in a theatre production?" The Ice Queen questioned sceptically.

Ruby nodded her head excitedly at Weiss' prodding. "I mean if you think about it, it makes total sense. After all, fairy tales are best presented dynamically rather than statically, especially if we're trying to attract a crowd!"

They all shared brief nods and words of discussion, before returning to the young rose in overwhelming agreement with her suggestion. Ruby beamed in excitement at the support her new friends were giving her, fighting back yips of joy to remain composed in front of them. _'I'm a big girl now. I have to present myself as a mature leader.'_

Unbeknownst to Ruby herself, the rest of the group could clearly see the obvious joy building up beneath her rather stiff expression. They all (yes, including Weiss) silently agreed that the girl's leadership was rather endearing, acting as a definite sight for sore eyes.

"So Red Leader, what are your orders? We would be honoured to follow you to the ends of Remnant and back! Viva la Ruby!" The Valkyrie exclaimed with mock military formality, presenting a quick salute to their newly elected leader.

"I'm also quite curious Ruby. You mentioned that we had all the necessary skills and talents to pull this off, so where should we begin?" Blake asked curiously, pulling out a notepad from what was basically thin air (somehow) to record any of their newly appointed leader's antics.

"To begin Weiss and I can be in charge of set and costume design. I'll deal with the initial sketches and finishing touches, while Weiss can paint and design, since she's participating in the Design Program and all." The heiress nodded understandingly at the plan in surprising tameness, albeit the subtle 'hmmph' that preceded her agreement kept her icy image alive and well.

"While Nora," the ginger-haired incarnation of lightning and thunder saluted, "will be the one in charge of building and creating our designs, bringing our imaginations into reality. She'll also be our resident sound and light engineer on the day of the event, adding a practical touch to our plans." The Valkyrie looked excited to show off her mechanical skills, going as far as to pull out a sledgehammer prematurely, tapping it rhythmically on the palm of her other hand, all the while grinning from ear to ear.

"Umm Ruby, I don't think Nora can do all that alone." Ren interposed concernedly for his ginger-haired companion.

"Awww Ren, so you do care." Nora hugged the raven-haired male tightly, causing everyone else in the room to cringe at the cracking sounds they could hear as a result of the Valkyrie's physical display of affection.

"Hmm, you're absolutely right Ren. Nora, I, Ruby Rose, your elected commanding officer, hereby grant you the ability to conscript anyone available to help you in your cause if need be, train them and use them as you wish!" She decreed commandingly, donning the atmosphere of a veteran general.

Ren, who was recovering from having his bones crushed, gave her a thankful, albeit shaky thumb up from the floor.

"Ren, from henceforth I grant thee the title and occupation of director! You shall be working with Blake Belladonna on topic of writing, alongside Yang on acting and casting. Jaune and Pyrrha, I leave you two in charge choreography and music, I trust that you will cooperate with the director for maximum UNITY!"

Ren and Blake shared a silent acknowledging look, exuding an atmosphere of common tranquility, at least until Yang came between them and pulled them into an awkward three-man hug. Pyrrha and Jaune shared a laugh at the eccentric trio, before turning to each other to rap knuckles good-humouredly at their newfound partnership.

The young rose playfully saluted the group, as she called upon her inner totalitarian to present her best Goodwitch impression. "Tomorrow we shall reconvene to begin working, the rest of the day is yours! You are all dismissed!" She began walking off towards the bed rooms, eager for a well-earned rest from all her hard work.

"Ruby." Velvet called.

The rose stopped in her tracks. "Yes Velvet?" She turned to face her pasta-loving, mostly benevolent senior.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uhh, I don't think so?" Ruby titled her head slightly, perplexed by the question.

"Something very important?" The senior continued prodding.

A look of realization dawned on Ruby's face, as she turned to confidently put her senior's worries to rest. "It's okay Velvet, I won't forget to brush my teeth."

The entire room was floored by her response. Faces were palmed, jaws were dropped, and Weiss cringed so hard that she risked chipping a tooth. They were all bewildered (bar Yang, who had teased Ruby to no end about her contrasting personality traits) by the dichotomy in personality traits that Ruby displayed on a regular basis. On one hand, she was incredibly child-like, while on the other, she was undoubtedly a respectable leader to their little band of rabble-rousers.

"No you dolt! She's talking about the fact that we haven't decided on a fairy tale to do yet. Are you aware of this? Furthermore, why would your senior of all people even concern herself about your personal hygiene of all things?"

Ruby realised that in all her excitement, she forgot about the metaphorical elephant in the room (albeit she wished it was literal), the fairy tale itself. She swiftly turned around, sheepishly scratching the back of her head as her face began to flush, while in the corner of her eye Yang was laughing herself silly. _'…I'm never going to live this down, am I?'_

* * *

 _ **Pyrrha Nikos**_

* * *

After pointing out Ruby's minor blunder (it wasn't so minor to Ruby), Velvet had briefly instructed them that they needed to have a detailed proposal sent in to the headmaster by three days, before leaving quite contently for her dorm room. She promised to be as available as possible during these first two weeks, encouraging the freshmen to contact her with any questions, concerns, or qualms that they may have during the year.

The young rose was feeling the full weight of humiliation at her premature finish, searching for any source of comfort to assist in rebuilding her dignity. She was currently being cradled affectionately in Yang's arms, as a not-so subtle blush had taken residence on her cheeks. Whether it was due to the embarrassment caused by her actions or by her current position, remained to be seen by the rest of the group.

Since Ruby had remained…incapacitated, Jaune had since taken over the meeting.

"Now that everyone is comfortable, let's finish off today by choosing our favourite fairy tale" Jaune exclaimed animatedly. The atmosphere in the room was quite jolly, displayed by the excited smiles of everyone in the group (yes, including Weiss).

"So does anybody have any suggestions?" The blonde ringleader looked around the room interestedly, while a familiar ravenette had somehow commandeered a white board (out of Oum knows where) for their use. Blake curtly scribbled 'Brainstorming' on the board with a solid black marker, cutely adorning the letter 'a' with small cat ears (whose significance went unnoticed by everyone but the Faunus herself).

Yang was the first to have her hand up (her free hand of course, the other still coddling Ruby). "Oooh, oooh, we can totally do 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears'."

Blake quickly noted the two suggestions on the board, fighting the strong urge to roll her eyes at the blonde's obvious feelings of camaraderie with the tale's somewhat dubious protagonist (don't try to argue otherwise, a person who enters your home on a whim to sleep and eat on your property is undoubtedly 'dubious').

"How about 'The Frog Prince'?"

"I didn't peg you for a romanticist Nora." Pyrrha stated with hints of surprise in her voice.

"E-ehe-eee, I'm not Pyrrha. I'm just a really, really big fan of the version where the princess gets to throw the frog to the wall with all her might to break the curse. I think it's kinda sweet what people are willing to do for the ones they love you know?"

They all shared a hearty chuckle at the Valkyrie's statement, as all of them knew full well (it's been less than a day) how physical Nora could get with her displays of affection. Blake amusedly added another suggestion to the board, embellishing it with the doodle of a somewhat flattened frog.

"I for one suggest 'The Little Match-Seller'." The heiress expressed vehemently.

"Danggggg Weiss, that's dark…" Yang stated, as the rest of the room looked at the heiress quite worriedly.

"What? Urgghh, fine then, how about 'The Little Mermaid'."

The group continued to look at the heiress worriedly, unsure of how to approach her on her choice of rather grim-ending fairy tales. "Since the event will be open to the public of all ages, perhaps we can change the ending to a happier one? Maybe use the 'Dizney' ending instead?" Jaune suggested as a compromise. He gave a nod towards Blake, who reluctantly added the two new suggestions to the board, scribbling a small warning note beside their titles.

"You must've had a pretty dark childhood…" Lie Ren muttered quietly, while Nora solemnly nodded beside him.

The heiress seemed satisfied at her suggestions being taken into consideration, although the somewhat apprehensive glances she received for the rest of the night were quite unnerving for her.

Following the awkward silence caused by the heiress' somewhat dark suggestions, the room gradually rebounded into a heated free-for-all of suggestions. Story titles were being thrown left, right, and centre, pushing a certain ravenette's cat-like reflexes to the limit, as she struggled to transcribe everything onto the board.

"Remember 'The Tale of Two Brothers'?"

"That's not bad Pyrrha, but it's no fun. OMIGOSH, RennyRennyRenny, REN, we have to do the 'The Emperor's New Clothes'!"

"Oh no, we're not subjecting anybody to anybody's birthday suit!"

"You're no fun Weiss. I for one thought that was an amazing idea Nora!" The excitable bombshell and thunderbolt shared a hearty high five, while Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in vexation at the pair's shenanigans.

"Hmmm, what about 'The Girl in the Tower'?"

"Maybe, perhaps another classic, like 'Snow White' or 'Red Riding Hood'?" Jaune suggested offhandedly.

"Well we got a regular 'Snow Angel' over there, plus an adorable red hooded trouble maker is right here." Yang teased, rubbing her sister's head affectionately, much to the girl's chagrin.

"HEY!"

"Yeah, what Ice Queen said…" Ruby stated meekly from Yang's lap, slowly recovering her dignity.

"Jaune, do you remember 'The Shallow Sea'?"

"Oh man Pyrrha, that brings up a lot of nostalgia, my older sisters must've told me that story a bajillion times growing up." The blonde male smiled sentimentally at the familiar memories. "But there was another that stuck with me for some reason. Hmm, what was it again… Oh yeah, do you still remember 'The Story of the Seasons'?"

"Jaune, I can't believe you know that story. My mother and I love that story. It's an old one that my Nan used to share with me continuously as a child. It's certainly nice to know that I'm not the only one." The dancer and the musician shared a laugh at the somewhat odd commonality in their history.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt the reminiscing a pair of aged kindred souls, but what's 'The Story of Seasons'?" Yang asked quizzically.

The pair of 'aged kindred souls' turned to each other, then back towards the group, where they were met with more than one curious soul. Apparently most, if not none of the others have ever heard 'The Story of Seasons', the pair shared an excited look.

"Well Ms. Nikos, would you like the honours of elaborating?" Jaune asked playfully.

"Why I would be honoured Mr. Arc, although some assistance would be nice."

"Together?"

"I see why not. Shall we?" Pyrrha winked impishly at her newly christened partner in crime.

"Ladies first." Jaune replied coyly, only to be met by a lively push from the lady in question.

"Ahem. Ladies and Gentleman, Arc productions are proud to present the 'The Story of Seasons', interpreted by yours truly and narrated by the beautiful Pyrrha Nikos!" The pianist blushed at her partner's introduction, but commanded the attention of everyone in the room with practice ease, as they pulled up chairs to listen to her tale.

"A callous old man who refuses to leave his home is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature, and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate." She pushed Jaune gently into a sitting position, while the blonde closed his eyes meditatively in response, following in unison with the story.

"The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden." The pianist brought imaginary fruit to the blonde's mouth, who with the roll of his eyes, bashfully went along with her playful actions by chomping on thin air.

"The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him." Surprising Pyrrha, Jaune stood up and pulled her into an embrace, leading her in a small dance around their impromptu stage, which elicited no shortage of hoots from their audience. The moved in unison, some moves controlled equally by the two, while others led entirely by the more experienced blonde. She was released after one final spin, albeit still somewhat stunned by the blonde's shift in demeanour, she continued her tale with practiced ease.

"And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all he has and be thankful." She subtly smiled at the blonde beside her, and at the newfound friends in front of her, whom she was all very grateful for. "In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant until the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall, 'The Four Maidens'."

The room was silent for a moment before bursting into friendly cheers and timely applause, as the two story tellers returned to centre stage to mockingly bow at their impromptu audience.

' _I am so doing this again sometime…'_ Pyrrha felt delight in her recent performance; it was the most she's ever had performing since…well since her first. She turned to smile at her blonde partner, who was more than eager to return it in spades. Even if it was only between friends, even if it was her last time performing with the blonde, it was a memory she would cherish for probably a lifetime, and hoped it was only a taste of the good memories to come. After all, the best things in life are made in very good company.

* * *

 _ **Ruby Rose**_

* * *

The group came to a quick consensus about their chosen fairy tale. It wasn't an agreed compromise over preferences or anything of the sort kind of deal, as everyone in the room was quite headstrong in one form or another. It was just after the little stunt pulled by the Jaune and Pyrrha, none of them felt the need to look elsewhere for inspiration, as they all felt a subtle connection to the story. Whether it was the performance or the story itself, none of it really mattered, the tale just felt alive to those who bore witness to it. Even Ruby herself recovered quickly enough to enjoy performance, pumping her small fist into the air in excitement at the conclusion of their little show.

Hence, they all agreed and moved on, preparing for a well-earned rest at the end of a long day. At least they would've, if the group wasn't so prone to commotion.

There sat one Ruby Rose in the kitchen, drinking a glass of milk (which Blake had brought in during her trip to Vale earlier today). She sat amusedly watching a trio of gold, white, and orange, all grown adults (supposedly), argue about bedding arrangements. The room after all, only had two and a half bedrooms, where the 'half' was actually supposed to be used as a work station, but could hold beds if need be.

"Me and Renny have been together since forever ago. I have to be in same room as him!"

"Absolutely not Nora, it's inconceivably licentious. Do you forget that you two are of the opposite gender?"

"But we're not even together-together Weiss!"

"That gives you even less reason to be together then. It's final. Ruby, Yang, and Blake will share a room. We'll move two beds into the work station for the guys, and I'll share a room with Pyrrha."

"Oh be quiet Weiss, you just want 'Cereal Girl' to yourself. So who's actually the lewd one here?" Yang probed suggestively, eliciting deep blushes from everyone who in the room. It was needless to say that those with creative talents have a more active imagination that those without...

"Retract your accusation this instant Xiao Long. I just felt that I needed a more spacious room for my paints, easels, and such." The Ice Queen cried on defensively.

"So you admit that your intentions for this settlement were less than genuine." The blonde raised her eyebrows with a victorious smirk.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The room remained silent before the ice cracked. "Well played Xiao Long. Fine, we'll do it your way." Weiss threw her hands up in the air wearily, as the bombshell and thunderbolt shared another hearty high five.

"Alright everyone, choose a partner. Whoever you touch first is your chosen roommate, then you'll group with another pair, so four to a room, capisce? On my count, drag em'. 1…"

 _'Maybe if I pick Weiss, we'll become better friends as room buddies. A total step-up from just being roommates, alright I just have to grab Weiss.'_ The young rose thought with her less than stellar social reasoning.

"2…" Everyone in the room readied themselves, assuming crouched positions like that of a veteran sprinter.

"GO!" The room descended into chaos as a blur of colours ran towards each other, mostly away from each other, reminiscent of prey running from predator.

The first victim was Ren, who in a desperate fight for survival tried to calm Nora down, only for her to slam into him at a speed that would've crushed lesser men.

Weiss attempted to reach Pyrrha, using a set of acrobatic moves that would've put most hunters to shame, before utilizing one final leap to dive for her goal. She was so very close… only for a red blur to grab her midflight, tackling her onto the ground 'affectionately'. She was so very close, and yet so far.

Yang bought Blake's allegiance by holding the latter's tuna supply hostage, to which they agreed to some very specific terms about sleeping together in the same room.

Pyrrha simply walked around the red and white sprawl, giving Jaune a friendly pat on the back as they were the last two who were unpaired, while they shared a look at the odd sight in front of them.

Yang had proceeded to walk over to her sister, who was sprawled on top of Weiss, after their midair collision (to the latter's utter dismay), in an awkward heap. She then began dragging the rose by the scuff of her red hood, while the heiress was placed on top of the blonde's shoulder like a bag of potatoes, as she flailed wildly with vicious protests spewing from her mouth concerning her current mode of transportation.

' _I don't feel so good…'_ The young rose thought meekly as she felt the ground dragged beneath her. _'But at least I got Weiss,'_ she thought optimistically, as she took a small peek at the heiress diagonally above her. Oh and was she furious, discharging vicious insults that were uncharacteristic of the usually uptight heiress, all the while displaying glares that would've frozen Grimm solid at the mere sight of her. For the umpteenth time in her, Ruby wasn't sure whether or not she had made a good decision. _'Oh well, at least this couldn't get any worse…'_

Jaune and Pyrrha watched as the group of four entered their room, believing that at that point peace would be given unto all of man. An idea that was completely shattered shortly thereafter, as the yelling of a certain shrill heiress threatened to break every piece of glass in all of Remnant…

* * *

 _ **Omake 2: So you think you can Dance?**_

* * *

 _ **Jaune Arc (Earlier today…)**_

Jaune Arc was many things, he was a dancer, a blossoming musician (or so he believed), a ladies man (or so he wished to be), and an all-around nice guy (or so he was told). Perhaps he wasn't the brightest Christmas light of the bunch, but neither was he the only dud in the box. So he was a little rough around the edges, but hey, who wasn't? But today, oh today, he felt like an idiot.

So let's rewind the narrative a bit shall we? How could poor ol' Jaune Arc have come to this conclusion about his intelligence? What could have caused this young man to spiral down to such self-deprecating assessments of his personal value? Well it actually only began a few minutes ago.

As casual banter was thrown left, right, and centre within their dorm room, Jaune found himself in conversation with an interesting lady, the nice and quirky kind. Yes, he was in conversation with Ruby Rose, who was at the moment spouting off stories at a speed that would put a minigun to shame. The young rose was bouncing up and down, telling tales excitedly about her art, family, and a long list of antics that would've given most saints headaches.

 _'Pity to any man or woman who bears witness to the rose on caffeine…'_

The two repeated their interaction cyclically for some time. Ruby spoke excitedly, and Jaune would nod and laugh awkwardly at the girl's adorableness. It was nice and completely peaceful, at least until the rose asked him a certain question.

"Hey Jaune, do you think you could teach me to dance?"

The blonde thought it was such a random thing to ask initially, but the pleading eyes Ruby displayed brushed off any (if not all) hesitation for Jaune to share his craft. "Umm, I probably could, but if you don't mind me asking, what made you ask?"

"Well…." The girl was clearly anxious about something, as she twiddled her thumbs together while her eyes darted from side to side rapidly. "Let's just say I never really learnt how to. I mean I got some moves, just not a lot of them…"

"It would be an honour then to teach you some dance moves."

"Really?" Ruby replied hopefully.

"Of course, an Arc never goes back on his word. Why don't you show me some dance moves and we'll go from there?" The blonde stated confidently. In hindsight, he should've never promised anything without knowing all the facts in every situation.

* * *

 _ **Yang Xiao Long**_

* * *

"Hey Yang, I don't mean to be rude, but doesn't Ruby look a little off to you?" Blake stated with growing concern in her amber eyes.

"…" The blonde bombshell sighed out wearily at the sight of her sister.

The rose in question had begun to dance elatedly on a table, pulling out moves that haven't seen the light of day since their dad's time here at Beacon. This caused infinite discomfort for Jaune Arc (Advanced Job: Dancer), who stoically watched Ruby's outdated dance routine in abject horror, displaying the look of a man who was recently abandoned to the Grimm by Oum himself.

The girl's dance moves began to grow increasingly dated by the second, bringing the room into further shock and bewilderment. Ruby started in a slight squatting position, shifting her weight forward and backwards, side to side, occasionally bringing her feet together for a lateral hop (See: MC Hammer – U Can't Touch This), before twirling and repeating the process. She then transitioned smoothly into an upright position, tilting her chin downwards. As one knee was raised slightly on her upright toes, Ruby began gliding back and forth on the table with surprising fluidity (See: Michael Jackson – Billie Jean), continuing for a full minute. In the next moment, the young rose performed a graceful spin, transitioning into a loose stance which erupted into a set of jerky movements, utilizing the rhythmic movements of her arms, hips, and legs to sashay from side to side (See: Rufus Thomas – Do The Funky Chicken).

"YANG! STOP HER ALREADY!" Multiple voices screamed pleadingly at the fiery blonde, begging her to prevent further horrors from being released upon the room by the red rose. But the blonde could only stand frozen at the sight, growing increasingly hypnotized by calamity unfolding before her.

It wasn't long before they all sat in abject horror at the sight, mesmerized by unusually malevolent chaos that had befallen their band of misfits, unable to turn away, and unable to escape for the rest of eternity…

 **BAD END**

* * *

 **AN: Is this Omake canon? Well sort of, you'll find out more later.  
**

 **Good day again, ladies and gents. I have come to bring you another chapter and some news, both good and bad to some degree. But before we get to them, let's discuss some things about the story shall we?**

 **One, last chapter (if you read the AN) I mentioned that I showed a subtle trait of Velvet's, some of you probably cracked it already, but I'm gonna tell you anyway. As you might know, Velvet is a somewhat timid character (in canon anyway), although she's a very capable person, I feel that she's the type of person that wouldn't really know how to initially interact with people depending on their individual social practices/customs. If you noticed how Velvet addressed people last chapter, you would notice that she calls everyone by their first name, except for Weiss, who she refers to as Ms. Schnee. So you may assume that I'm implying some kind of tensions between Faunus and the SDC, and while that is possible, it's not the point I wanted to get across. I wanted to subtly show that Velvet may act capable as their senior, she's still on the shy side of the personality spectrum, only reciprocating the way other people interact with her (I tried my best to ensure that she only refers to characters by first name only after they have done it first) rather than initiating or pushing her own 'customs'. Just a small thing that I wanted to get across. Were there other ways to do this? Maybe, but it's the way I went with (this is a point I would gladly review criticisms about).**

 **Two, am I Weiss-bashing? Oh hell no, I love Weiss as a character. Yes, she seems a bit bitchy so far, but this is Weiss we're talking about. She's a complicated character that initially appears one-dimensional in almost every fanfic (and the show itself) that begins at the start of their Beacon adventures. Don't worry, she'll get a lot of love next chapter. Personally, Weiss would actually be the person I'd have a field day being sarcastic to, just to see how'd she react.**

 **Three, Arkos? Yes, I had a little Arkos moment here, doesn't mean it's set in stone. Only pair I just can't seem to break is Ren and Nora, I just can't... (you can consider that canon now, although I am planning to mess with them later)**

 **News! The good, I got a new chapter out and the story's progressing. I'm somewhat proud of the way I represented actual canon within this (Four Maidens), but at the same time feel that I may have been able to do it better if I could just figure out what to improve on (leave some criticisms please). The other good, we got 2000 views on this story, it's not a lot, but for a first try I'll take it!**

 **The bad, it's exam season in Canada! Expect slower updates for the next three weeks, sorry. I'll try to release a chapter or two, but I don't make promises I'm not sure I can keep.**

 **All in all, I hope this chapter gave you a laugh, and thank you again for sticking around. If you liked it, follow, favorite, or drop a review on what I should continue doing. If you didn't like it, tell me what I could improve on, and I'll keep writing just to spite you.**


End file.
